The Fall of Civilization Book Series/City of Rubble
Chapter 1: Finn Harrison '' I see the death inside the futre. As the world crashed down, and our lives begin to crumble around us. Plenty of people have died, leaving only few of us left to fend for ourselves. The others that did survive, have evacuated the city and will probably be safe. The group that myself and my twin brother have found, are struggling just to stay alive.'' '' Every day, we are encountered with death in some way. Over the past month, the city we onced called home, has been battling death. Our parents, our neighbors, our friends, have been killed. The only people I have now, is the small group that is now surrounding a small fire. There is me, Finn, and my twin brother Jack. Our two cousins Cameron and Sean Amille. There are two friends from university that came home at the worst time. I believe their names are Justin and Leo. The two sister Alexandria and Paige from the old building I used to live in, then Elle and Skylar. '' '' The group was once bigger, and their were actually adults to help us. Now, it is only a group of kids. Luckiyl, we have survived from gathering supplies that we have found scattered around the rubbled city. I guess I should explain how this small group of kids met each other.'' '' Well in the beginning of the month, semester break had started. Everyone from university, college, high school, had came back to the city. Some where in the mix, a suicide bomber came to the city. Finding the twons main water supply, he strapped a bomb to the tanks and soon it blew up. After about a three days of having to buy the water from stores. People began to panic. But what they haden't suspected was that the bomb had created a crater in the building. Well doing some contruction, a work team hit a pipe line leading to the crater. Cracks quickly spread through out the city. Members of the panicked as the cracks, became huge holes in the earth. When Jack and I had just gotten home from our boarding school, we bumped into Sean and Cameron. They explained how the building they lived in split in two and that the half they were on began to fall into a hole. They survived by jumping out of the building. Justin and Leo were just coming into the city when the four of us had been running out of it. They saw the disaster once called a city and began to run with us. When we got into Jack and my mother's vehicle we drove out of the city. '' '' Once we had gotten a fair distance away we stopped when we saw two girls on the side of the road. It turned out their was a camp of survivors. They welcomed us into the camp with open arms. Once more people showed up, the camp elavated to the trees after a flood rushed through and took multiple lifes. It left only twelve of us. '' '' The younger ones are currently sitting around the fire pit. Well two elderly people are in a hut. They hardly ever socialize with us. But the man does catch some pretty big fish. He has been trying to teach us how but nobody has really got a good grasp on it yet. There hasn't been any disasters lately, except for the odd rabbid animal attack. Which we can hardly fend of with the limited supply of weapons we have.'' '' Some of us had a plan to go into the city and get more supplies as we are running low on food and water. The fact that are shelter isn't very secure either is frightening. ''"Well if we really need the supplies we should go soon. We can't survive very long without them." ''Explains Leo ''"And if we do go, it would be safe to only send a small group. I will volunteer to go, as long as I am not the only one going." "I'll go, but someone will have to watch Paige for me. I can't leave her alone again." ''Replies Alexandria, Paige is her five year old sister.'' '' ''"I think we should stay here together until are supplies become scarse and we have little to know food." ''Explains Elle. She is always being panicking and such, it tends to get on everyones nerves but we can't do anything about it.'' '' ''"What do you think Finn?" ''Asks Skylar.'' '' I don't respond at first, as I am still trying to figure out a plan on how we could work this out. ''"Well we do need the supplies. So I think Leo, Alexandria, Sean and I will go into the city and gather what ever supplies we can. The rest of you keep the camp safe from intruders." ''At first there is no response, until a shakey voice comes from behind us. It is the elderly man. There is a huge piece of flesh hanging from hsi neck. He collapses and afetrwards his wife comes walking down the tree log stairs, she has blood coming from her mouth mixed with white foam. There is a bite that looks to be from a bat on the tip of her noise. She charges towards Elle and pounces onto her. Alexandria dashes up the tree log stairs with Paige in her arms, and locks her hut. Cameron, Jack, Sean and I are soon swarmed by a group of humans that have the same blood and foam mixture coming from their mouths as the elderly woman. With Justin, Skylar and Leo nowhere to be found and Elle being attacked, we fear for our lives. Until we hear the roar of a chainsaw and slices it's way through all the necks of the humans swarming us. It's Leo. He rushes us up into the trees where we see everyone in Alexandria and Paige's hut. ''"What about Elle?" ''Jack says worried.'' '' ''"Leo and I will get her." ''Explains Justin as they run out of the hut. We hear the chainsaw again, and soon after footsteps heard running up the stairs. Justin and Leo walk in with Elle drapped over Leo's shoulder. She has a chunk of flesh missing from her side, as they lower her down onto the rug, we speculate the worst for her.'' Chapter 2: Cameron Amille Chapter 3: Jack Harrison Chapter 4: Skylar Kent Chapter 5: Finn Harrison Chapter 6: Cameron Amille Chapter 7: Jack Harrison Chapter 8: Skylar Kent Chapter 9: Finn Harrison Chapter 10: Cameron Amille Chapter 11: Jack Harrison Chapter 12: Skylar Kent Chapter 13: Finn Harrison Chapter 14: Cameron Amille Chapter 15: Jack Harrison Chapter 16: Skylar Kent Chapter 17: Finn Harrison Chapter 18: Cameron Amille Chapter 19: Jack Harrison Chapter 20: Skylar Kent Chapter 21: Finn Harrison Chapter 22: Cameron Amille Chapter 23: Jack Harrison Chapter 24: Skylar Kent Chapter 25: Finn Harrison Chapter 26: Cameron Amille Chapter 27: Jack Harrison Chapter 28: Skylar Kent